


A Break from Heaven

by Yeho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeho/pseuds/Yeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Highness is bored and wants a break from the never ending routine tasks that must be perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. This is just a drabble. I don't know where this story would go. XD

Uke Mochi knocked softly on the golden door. "Your Highness, may I have the permission to come in?" Yes everyone has to ask permission from the owner of the room especially if it is owned by the major kami. Every major kami has a protection spell of some sort in their room. It could cause the intruder to be burned or electrocuted on the spot.

 

Uke Mochi knocked again. But there was no response coming behind the door. As the goddess of food, it was her responsibility to look after the diet of His Highness. In this particular morning she is tasked bring His Highness to the dining hall for breakfast. She knocked for the third time and waited for a while. Again there was no response.  She fished out a golden key from her kichaku bag. She was only one of the few people that was given a key to His Highness' room and for that she felt grateful for the trust that was bestowed upon her. 

 

"Your Highness, I'm coming in. Please pardon the intrusion." She walked quietly to the room. Her eyes gazed at the unmade bed. Huh, His Highness has already awakened she thought. She moved toward the bathroom which looked more of a lavish private hot spring to us mortals. Not here either. She opened the shoji (door) and gazed at the garden. Truly no kami has a garden more beautiful than His Highness'. Instead of roaming around the vast land she used her powers to feel the presence of His Highness. Still her efforts were in vain. Now she's starting to feel uncomfortable. She went back to the room taking note of anything amiss. Nothing seems out of place. 

 

Uke Mochi was about to leave when she noticed a parchment of paper on the floor. It was probably blown by the wind from the table. She stooped down to pick it up. She was about to return the parchment back on the table when she accidentally read the content. She shrieked in horror.

 

* * *

 

The other kami in the palace were disturbed by the sudden noise. Fujin, the god of the wind, was the first one to arrive at the scene followed by Raijin, the god of thunder and lightning. In the next few seconds almost all of the kami in the palace were gathered outside the room wondering what could have happened. Filled with murmurs, the place was a buzz.

 

They fell into silence when they heard someone clear his throat. It was Hachiman-shin, the god of war. "Please make way for His Majesty." His voice rumbled.

 

Everyone parted the way and bowed as the man passed through. "What's the commotion about?" He asked once he was inside the room. Uke Mochi stood rooted near the desk clutching the parchment in her hands. 

 

"Permission to speak Your Majesty," she spoke softly.

 

Izanagi gave a nod.

 

"I was supposed to call His Highness for breakfast but when I entered I found the bed unmade," she pointed to the bed. "I thought he was awake already so I looked for him everywhere but I couldn't find him. As I was leaving I saw this parchment," she lifted the parchment for Izanagi to see. 

 

Izanagi moved forward and took the parchment from her trembling hands. He flipped it and read the contents. 

 

Written in a beautiful calligraphy were the words Izanagi did not expect.

 

_I am taking a vacation so please don't bother me. I will come back later so take care of the place for me._

_~ A_

 

_Ps. Father if you're reading this don't worry. I've bound my powers and I have Kujo with me._

 

Izanagi chuckled, which made the kami surprised.  They were sure he would go ballistic upon hearing that his favorite son was missing. But the older god did not seem displeased in fact he was laughing now. It was a genuine laugh. Rarely did they see him in a good mood.

 

Izanagi turned around to see the kami. "Omoikane, what do you think?"

 

Omoikane, the diety of wisdom and intelligence who is also a counsel to the gods, pondered. "Permission to speak Your Majesty."

 

Izanagi nodded.

 

Omoikane exhaled. "Every being has a proper place," he began. "Kami, yokai, mortals, animals, every living being. That is why every being is set to live a different world." Omoikane turned and gazed at the kami who stood inside the room. "I am sure you all know the reason why kami must avoid interfering with the other worlds, especially the mortal realm. Our time interacting with the mortals face to face are long gone. Their civilization has advanced in such a way that we are no longer needed, at least not that much." He turned to face Izanagi, "His Highness is wise for taking precaution but we never know what the Flow will bring.  We must remain ready."

 

"Fujin, Raijin," he called.

 

The two kami stepped forward. "Follow him and guard him. Fujin report to me regularly."

 

"Hai," the two said in unison and then departed.

 

Izanagi looked at the remaining kami. His eyes softened.  "Children, continue with your daily duties that's all. Dismissed." One by one the kami moved out of the room. He walked around the room and opened the shoji that lead to the garden. He sat on the floor and leaned on a golden post. He took his pipe out and and drew it on his lips. After lighting it he puffed some smoke from his nose.

 

This garden never ceased to amaze him. His son was truly the artist. His garden couldn't compare to this. He felt proud. He had great confidence on his son so he should not not be worried.  But he couldn't help it, he was a father after all. 

* * *

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking where Asami and Takaba is. They will come eventually. Now can you guess who is the god that came down to earth? Ryuichi or Akihito?


End file.
